


Vault of the Alchemist - Intro

by NeroKrohe (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fan Adventure, Mystery Villain, Original Character-centric, introduction, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeroKrohe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours of a new Vault have travelled through Pandora, and things are getting interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault of the Alchemist - Intro

Marcus: Well well, I thought I had seen the last of you. Hungry yet again for a story filled with adventure, guns and treasure?

Marcus: Lucky for you I know of a story bound to quench your appetite! Let's see...

Marcus: It was 5 years after the fall of Helios, Hyperion's space station. The company, with no clear leader, moved on to do business throughout the galaxies. After all, there is coin to be made from conflict.

Marcus: Now, because of this, four big companies tightened their grip on Pandora. Fortunately, not as tight and extreme as Handsome Jack had in his day.

Marcus: First, there was Dahl. Focused on mining Eridium and establishing military order where possible, they were the largest company to establish dominance.

Marcus: Then, there's Vladof, the more...controversial company. They focused on two things: guns and control. Some say that their employees are so overworked, so tired and so EMOTIONLESS that they make up a portion of the bandit population. Eh, just an urban legend.

Marcus: Who's next... Ah yes, Tediore! Truth be told, they weren't the best company. But they were the best choice for availability! With their popularity in some areas of Pandora, it seemed that they were proving to be gaining power.

Marcus: And finally, there's Maliwan. If it's not Elemental, it's not Maliwan! Despite being more relaxed and peaceful (and smoking such low-quality e-cigarettes), they were truly quite a company! Apparently Moxxi has a BIG regular shipment of their beer after...unknown events, shall we say?

Marcus: Now, there was a rumour going through Pandora that a new Vault had been discovered. And in it...a source of untold riches. Of course, these four great companies caught wind and came upon two choices: form a treaty and find it together, or compete for the contents.

Marcus: It's a no-brainer.

Marcus: Just like that, a race had begun. But who would be dumb enough to find the Vault and slay its fierce guardian?

Marcus: Their champions. Their Vault Hunters.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

It was sunset in the Pandoran wastelands. Skags had retreated into their burrows for the night, many a-bandit were roaming the plains on foot and in their barbaric-looking vehicles, and the last of the sun's blinding rays were touching the dry ground. The night was going to be calm.

Of course, that was how it remained for 10 minutes, when there was a great explosion without warning. Flame-induced screams filled the air, the uninviting glow of vicious fire spread around the ground in response. As the bandits cried out repeatedly in pain, a figure loomed over them. It was unusually tall, around 11 feet at least. Beneath its dark and ruined cloak, chrome legs and a matching clawed hand stuck out, its electric veins tinged red, blue and green. The only thing close to a face was a crude mask splashed purple with slag, a clean symbol etched into it. It grabbed a psycho by the neck with a hand resembling a normal one and lifted him into the air.

"UNHAND ME, KNAIVE! I AM THE LORD OF THIS HOUSE!" The psycho yelled, squirming for freedom. He knew no fear, but knew that something was...wrong with his handler.

It chuckled, voice somewhere between human and robotic.

"Not any more."

Blue light bathed the wasteland, the sound of sparks and screaming polluting the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi all! Thanks for taking a look at this little story of mine. Hope you enjoy what's to come!


End file.
